robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MrError2547/Xeno's list of top weapons in each category (In my opinion)
Thinking about making a tier list of weapon category. Sounds like a thing that anyone would have controversy about, right? On to the list! Top 5 weapons in each category Pistols #'Deagle' | We all can agree that this handcannon can dominate any other sidearms in the game in terms of damage per tap (Apart from Golden Gun). The damage is pretty devastating with 62 Dmg/Bodyshot and 173 per Headshot. That's how you play with .50 AE, boys #'PRISMAS '| Despite their slight bad damage wise, they at least look pretty badass, I mean, 4 M1911's with just 2 hands. Who has ever thought of that? #'Makarov PM' | That lil' soviet boy really impress me with the fire rate cap. You can literally use your trigger finger at your best will, It has the best fire rate out of all pistols. The damage is not as small as its appearance, with 35 per bodyshot, it makes PM really satisfying #'Electric Revolver' | New gun has bested any other revolvers existing! This can be automatically fired very fast for high damage but with bad accuracy for sustained fire. Still, it ranks 4th place in my opinion #'Webley' | Nice and good ol' British revolver from WW2. It may fires slow, can only hold 6 rounds, but the damage can simply 2 shot kill at medium range, it even 1 bodyshot at close range too! SMGs #'MP9-S' | Holy Swiss Cheese, man. This sprayer really outperforms Hush Puppy in literally every way. Ammo capacity, Rate of fire, Accuracy. Just less damage, but it still can kill faster than Hush Puppy anyways #'Micro Uzis' | I actually never had actual experience with them yet, but looking from few videos with them on action, they seem like a tiny-minigun (Ha! get it?). They can literally shred everyone in sight, ensure JOHN won't disappoint at you #'Grease Gun' | It is basically marksman SMG. Although it got outplayed at pointblank range #'Tommy Gun |' The Godfather of SMGs. 50 rounds drum magazine, no other SMGs in the era would have this size (There is another) #'PPSh 41 | '''Do I need to say more? That 71 round drum will make sure they will shut up about Finnish sniper jokes Shotguns #'AA-12''' | Monstrocity of all shotguns in the game so far. It carries 20 rounds drum magazine (Still less than Calico lol), It's automatic, 1 shot kill up close, Amazing spread control, and it's spammable. Truly perfection of shotguns #'Mossberg 500 '| Even being a reskin of Trench gun, it does its job just right. Be able to 1 shot kill up close to a bit medium range. 5 shells internal magazine still makes it ties with Trench Gun in the list, the firing sound actually feels menacing #'Trench Gun' | Like said from Mossberg 500, this gun is just a predecessor of it. Also note that the design is not the original M1897, It's M12 Trench Gun (M1912). Still, we need slamfire for this #'DBS '| It's not even a shotgun, it's actually elephant gun. Loaded by those giant bullets. Ensuring 1 shot kill any distance. Shotgun jump makes this even cooler if you can trickshot with it #'R800 '| Don't mind me for this one. It just looks plain cool for the design. Plus it has infinite ammo so you can hold the trigger for all the time. The downside is that it fires tracer rounds so don't aim at the sky Automatic Rifles #'SCAR-H' | I really like this gun personally. It has 20 rounds box magazine. Still, it deal surprising low damage as the Battle Rifle. Nonetheless, The rate of fire and the reload speed can still make this rifle stays up this high #'G11 |' Pretty much same reason as SCAR-H. The differences are 45 rounds magazine, The design (duh), Rate of fire which is noticably slower #'MK18 '| It's just M4 with lots of attachments, Suppressor and holographic sight are the main differences from M4A1. The accuracy is well enough to sustain automatic fire. Reload speed however, is longer than most of AR's reload time, noticing when mag is inserted, it is pushed once before pulling the charging handle #'M14 EBR' | That's the best of M14 family, even with same 20 rounds magazine. It comes with EOTech sight. It can also be fired automatically at acceptable rate of fire #'FN FAL' | If you haven't noticed, all first 4 rifles I mention have scopes while this doesn't. This was tied with M16A2 in my list but I decided FAL is better since it's fully automatic with same ammo capacity, faster reload speed, plus M16A2 doesn't have a satisfying perfect burst (3 shot every burst) Semi-Auto/Sniper Rifles #'Barrett' | Don't you see? It has the 2nd highest damage per shot, plus it's semi automatic, and it has 10 rounds box magazine. It also literally fires .50 BMG rounds! That's enough to decimate 1 person entirely #'AWP '| More of AWM as it fire .338 Lapua rounds (Specifically made for AWM). Despite it can't fire semi automatically, the damage is still enough to 1 shot any range. Although it's very heavy just like Barrett, the painful RPM and reloading time make this gun stays below the Barrett #'Railgun '| Hey, it's not really a good to some of people but it's a fairly great weapon to well aim players. If you can line up enemies and penetrate at least 3 people at once, you're a lucky one, mate (Still, the scope is useless) #'M1 Garand' | My favorite WW2 rifle. It deals about 3-2 shot kill damage, It also has a satisfying "Ping" when it runs out of ammo too, that's my favorite feature of this gun. Just make sure not to bring this weapon for stealth missions #'Dragunov' | It's back from archive! If I remember correctly, it deals better long range damage than M1A1 C/P. This is why I like Dragunov over those 2 M1A1s. The another thing is the tacticool reload move (Somehow where's the scope) Machine Guns (Only 4 in game lol) #'M60' | Tired of being called the pig? This "Pig" will help you suppress them for any time later on, comes with 150 rounds ammo box which is quite unusual for most LMGs #'EM249' | It's just M249 without stock, and being electric, still, it fires bullets. It does pretty much similar things to M60 #'Minigun' | Looking from the design. It mostly identical to M134 minigun. That huge backpacking 800 bullets is also enough to fire for the entire minute (More or less), and most importantly, it cost 400,000$ to fire this weapon for just 12 seconds #'MG42' | Please guys, it's not that bad. It only just has 50 rounds ammo box(?), but at least 1200 RPM will shred them in less than seconds. The ammo capacity and spread are the only things I hate about this gun Misc. #'Concussion Rifle' | Is it going to give you concussion? No, but it will make sure it gives you a blast 'with perfect accuracy with addition of explosive tip of bullet #'Rocket Launcher | Who thinks Soldier is a cool guy? This launcher does makes him a versatile class. Rocket jump ability, 4 rockets magazine. No more of rocket launchers would have these attributes in real world #'RPG' | Similar to Rocket launcher, just only 1 rocket magazine, infinite reserves, and ensure insta kill whether on splash or direct hit. Dangerous if used in close quarter maps #'Crossbow '| You thought medieval tech is no match for modern arms? Take this as an example, it fires heavy damaging bolt, damage ramp up, and even reloads so fast that most of the guns can't match the speed of this crossbow #'Melees '| What else do I say about melees? They're fun to collect, and fun to hit, stab stab stab, backstab with them. Have fun collect them all, mate What else do I have to say about my favorite weapons each category? Mostly unusual list to people's eyes but it's my opinion Category:Blog posts